


Again

by insanityinside



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Dreams, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityinside/pseuds/insanityinside
Summary: Dororo had a strange dream, and now he's worried.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me share the thought process behind this one.   
> So in Episode 9 Dororo said something like "He'll leave me behind again" and I thought "Whan did he ever try to leave you? In this anime, I mean?" And then all the different versions of the story crashed into each other and this happened in my head. 
> 
> Also, at first I thought I'd write it as an interaction between the two of them, but then I decided I like the monologue version better.

Good morning, Bro! Did you sleep well? What did you dream about?

Huh... What do your dreams even look like, anyway? And what kinda dreams did you have before you could hear or smell, or feel anything? 

Okay, okay... You're not quite ready to answer this one yet, are you? What about tonight, though? Don't tell me you're one of those people who never remember their dreams! That's no fun at all!

Okay, I'll go first... 

Tonight... 

Um... Dammit, I forgot already... 

But I dreamed about you a while ago, you know? It was... uh... back when I had the fever, I think... Maybe that's why I was having such weird dreams, eh? Anyway, we were travelling together and fighting monsters and demons, as usual, but you were... different... You still didn't have all your bodyparts, but you looked like you did, if that makes sense. You just looked like a normal guy, I guess. Your arms, your eyes, everything. They all looked totally real. But somehow I knew they weren't. Dreams are weird, huh? 

And you were talking to me, too. In full sentences! And telling me about yourself, and joking around, and... That was actually pretty cool, you know? You really should try it! It was nice to have an actual conversation with you for once. 

Yeah, that was awesome...

But then you told me to leave you alone. You said something about this being too dangerous for me. Like I'm afraid of that! Look at me! Look at my soul! Do you see any fear in there at all?! But you just shoved a sword into my hands and said it was a parting gift... Was it the one you keep in that sheath? Heh... You never use that one anyway. You could let me have it... 

But don't leave me behind, okay? Tell me you won't do that, Bro! Not even when you don't need me anymore. 

Because some day you won't, right?

Man, you've changed so much since we met! I don't know how you even managed without me back then. And now people are assuming you're the one looking after me (Hah! Like I need that!), and I keep thinking that some day they're gonna be right. Even I forget you're blind half the time. And now you're listening to me, and thinking what to say, aren't you? You're making so much progress. And that's awesome! I want to hear you talk and laugh, and even make fun of me, if I deserve it. I want to see you act like a normal person. Just don't turn into that jerk from my dream, okay? Promise you won't leave me when you don't need me anymore. Come on! Just one word: Pro-mise! 

Huh?

What? Stop that! What the hell made you think I want a hug?!


End file.
